Question: If $a + b = -6$ and $x + y + z = -10$, what is $-a + 6x + 6y - b + 6z$ ?
Explanation: $= -a - b + 6x + 6y + 6z$ $= (-1) \cdot (a + b) + (6) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-1) \cdot (-6) + (6) \cdot (-10)$ $= 6 - 60$ $= -54$